Ark 3 Episode 18: Im Not A Bully
DarkKeyome: The Vehicle moved slowly as I approached my old high-school. The long stream of black cars looked something like a funeral as we rolled up to it. The School was in District 1 but it was in the border of District 2 as well.. Ahhhh its complicated don’t try to over think it. As we drove to the school I’d step out of my car... in the front of the car you could see my men pour themselves out of there cars as well. All wearing black suits and shades. I had on a Black button up shirt but it was open. Two Katana's on my waist, shades on my face and a cigarette that burned slowly in my lips. If one of the kids looked out of there class room widows they could see the 100 men sitting outside simply waiting for me to leave from the school. I had good men for sure. I walked through the school doors passing by the many hallways and such as I made my way to the principals office. 4 men behind me all of them mostly 5'10 to 6'2. As I approached the front desk I placed my hands onto the front desk, slamming my fist down on it to make sure I was heard. “.... Hello.. Mrs. Annatin. Remember me?” The elderly lady dropped her coffe from the sudden slam of my hands onto the desk and blinked. She looked like death. “ D-Dahh.. N-No who are you?! And what are you and these men doing here!? I suggest you and these hoodlums leave right this minute!” She began to bark orders at us... like I wasnt the one calling the shots here. I removed my shades allowing the old woman to see my eyes... I made them glow a bright red... “ But... Mrs.Annatin... its me... Keyome... the one kid... you said wasnt going to be anything when I got older.... told me. That I was going to be a bum... drinking liquor outside of a store somewhere... dead beat ass broke fucker... remember? Thats what you told me..” The old lady shook in her place as she stared into my eyes. “ Haaa. Good woman.” I said passing by her and kicking down the door of the principals office. Who seemed... to be having some kind of meeting wit two younger students. The two girs jummped up from under the desk.. hair messed up. And you could see the old man buckling his pants back up. “ Tch... get the fuck out..” I said to the girls... walking over to the old man pulling the pistol from my jacket and aiming it at his forhead. “You are the plague..... the sickness within this city... I shall be the blade that cleans the filth from your body..... the school is under new management...” the old man shook frightened. Terrified...as if he was eyeing the devil himself.. the chrome 45 sat in my hands as I steadied my fingers over getting ready to blow his brains out. DissidiaRufus: Having kept busy during his time at Sazuren Tadao could be found scrapping with many of the freshmen while also establishing his presents within the school by targeting some of the tougher upperclassmen who are sometimes on a whole different level of skill. The silent hallways would soon echo with a crash from a classroom door being smashed out followed by a student. The boy would crash against the wall while letting out a grunt as he tries to pick himself up. Tadao soon exits the room and stands a few feet away from the student looking down at him with both his hands tucked in his school uniforms pants pockets. Tadao would smirk a little letting his eyes gaze over the wounded student from underneath his long black bangs that nearly covered his entire left eye. It wasn't long before the halls would fill with other student eager to see what was going on. Tadao soon notices a student run up to the boy trying to pick himself. "Misaki!" The student would say while offering Misaki his shoulder to lean on. Misaki quickly dismisses the help by shoving the student away before slowly pushing himself into a standing position in front of Tadao. Tadao grins before letting a small chuckle escape. "Misaki huh? You represent the freshmen class c right?" Misaki glares at Tadao and spits out some blood before flipping his blond hair back out of his vision. "That's right. You know your pretty fucking stupid kid..." Misaki would say before coughing up some blood. Tadao's brow would cock at his comment. Tadao wouldn't say anything finding it would be best not to give Misaki reason to run his mouth further. Misaki laughs and dusts off his school uniform before speaking. "You think just trying to defeat the head of every freshmen class will get you to the top here? You must be brain dead. You need followers and with the way you conduct business don't see that happening anytime soon." Misaki stumbles back causing his back to press against the school wall as he waits for a response. "I beat you Misaki. Your class is mine." Tadao would say calmly almost instantly being cut off the the sound of laughter from Misaki and many other students. "You don't got shit Tadao. We don't follow anybody i don't think is worthy. Your ass is done once you try and face your first senior." Tadao smirks and turns to walk away having his pride get the better of him. In Tadao's mind he thinks he has the power to dominate this school alone but he would learn it would take more then that to conquer Sazuren. Tadao would soon here many students sprint down the hall towards the group forming around Misaki and himself. One of the charging students would push their way through the crows frantically. Once through he would hunch over and gasp for air. Tadao looked upon the student not letting one word slip but finding himself rather curios about the student. Within moments the boy would lean up and take one deep breath before speaking. "Yakuza....here. They came in some kind of convoy or some shit!" Tadao raised his brow at the boys words as Misaki's eyes widen. Misaki quickly turns away and makes haste to leave his his fellow class mates as if having some place urgent to be. Tadao hears Misaki leave and sighs before pushing past the messenger to see for himself just what was happening. By the time he reached the office the halls would be filled with Sazuren students trying to see what was going on despite the dangerous situation. Tadao pushes through the students and quickly makes his way in front of the group having a good view of the office at this point. Tadao hears the man rant on while keeping his gun to the mans head. Tadao wouldn't have cared to much but it was how he spoke and claimed to take Sazuren as his own that pushed his buttons. "Oi! Who the hell are you?" Tadao would scream out hearing a deafening silence follow. Nothing personal... DarkKeyome: My fingers hovering lightly over the trigger as I was ready to end the mans life. I turned over my shoulder... hearing someone speak out from the crowd. A Kid... Maybe a sophomore or something. Ahhh I don’t know... “ ...” I eyed the male. “....You don’t know who I am? I must be getting rusty or something..” the moment I turned. The principal ducked down and gripped the chair he had been sitting down. The old man must have thought I was an idoit. The moment he got up to use the chair on me. I had only 5 seconds to react... too slow. I simpy fired at his right arm. Making the male fall down holding his bleeding arm. I turned to the principal. “...Hey... sit down. Before I kill you infront of them all..” I turned to the boy who spoke out again... yet my gun was still pointing down at the male who was going to bleed out soon. “ Im Keyome Tasanagi. Head of the Kagemaru clan... the 20 year old millionare/billionare with a bad attitude a lot of guns... You got some spunk speaking out to me like that kid...” I said eyeing him. “.... But... go play. This is growns mans business... take your friends with you...” I said as the shades sat on my face turning to the old man once again getting ready to end him. “...Nothing personal old guy...” DissidiaRufus: Tadao winced a little hearing the gun go off causing a booming echo to fill the hallways of Sazuren. Many of the students gathered around quickly dropped down for cover now aware of the danger they could possibly be in. Tadao stares down Keyome and holds his place not backing down in inch. The boys hands would still be tucked within his pockets a habit he has had for many years. Tadao listened to the man speak and quickly latched onto the keyword Kagemaru a name that has come up before due to his rank within the yakuza. Tadao would use that if the man become to unstable but for now he would play it off as though he was just an ordinary student. "Keyome... Tasanagi...." He would say slowly before stepping forward a few steps. "Your the one who's in a school fucking around." Tadao would say shooting a glare at Keyome. Tadao never really liked the yakuza but found it to be a necessary evil for himself. This allowed him to talk back to the man without fear of repercussions. "Why don;t you put that toy down and prove to me your worthy to take Sazuren as your own. Tadao would nod his head back as if to signal for Keyome to come at him fully unaware of the mans skill level. Tadao never cared much about how tough the enemy was causing his allot of distress in his earlier years but he was a hard headed kid. Respect your elders... DarkKeyome: “... Ha..” I looked back at my men. They shrugged, and I simply nodded. “...You dont know...” I said pulling my shirt off and taking my shades off. My eyes that were a bright red a moment ago had returned to there original color. A golden brown color... “ Who your fucking with...” I tossed the shades and the cigarette etc from my person. I even handed my men my weapon. “... Kid... do you know who this school belonged too before punks like you came in here...” I tilted my head up.. clenching my fist as a burst of wind would explode from my person in a gust so powerful that it caused the books on the shelves to fall over my hair stood up for a breif moment before it fell back down. “ Though I like that spunk you got... glad your not a pussy... this world has no room for those...” The tattoo's on my body were easily seen. Dark in Ink... and clearly visable... “ But you should learn to respect... your elders..” ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufb6T-av-rU I add music in my post dont judge me >.<)) Even the weakes of Chi Practitioners could see the red aura that wrapped itself around my body. My muscles clenched and tightened for a breif moment... and within that instant... I was on the move. My body seemed like a blurr almost. Assuming the distance being a few feet of 5 away from my current position. I'd take advantage of the fact that he stepped up a bit closer. Using that smal time frame of 2.3 seconds to dart over to him. My right arm cocked back... yet I didnt apply all of my strength into said hit. I lashed the arm out with a powerful force. I made sure to pivot to the right once I was merely 2 feet away, so that my right arm could glide its way into his gut. If the punch hit the male in the stomach like I had intended. It would make his body shoot back in a powerful and violent looking dart causing him to go fying right out of the window and into the court yard where i'd follow behind him walking cracking my knuckles. DissidiaRufus: Tadao raised his brow as the man removes his shirt and shades having sworn he noticed a red in the mans eyes before they changed to their normal colors. Tadao however ignores the mans question about who ruled the school not giving a care in the world about the past only keeping his mind and heart set on the future of Sazuren. Tadao would suddenly feels a torrent of wind explode out from Keyome causing him to pull his hands from his pocket and block his face some as he looks over his arms at the display of power. Tadao had never seen anything like this before causing him to lose his focus and become lost in the thought of a human being able to do such a thing. Tadao would gaze upon a faint red aura nearly invisible to his eyes before noticing the man advance to strike. Having been distracted by the mans display of skill and the odd red aura Tadao would take the hit causing him to crash out the window into the schools courtyard. Upon smashing against the ground he would roll violently leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Tadao coughed as he hunches over in pain. The student would quickly recover though and slowly push himself up to gaze upon Keyome approaching. The students within the building would all quickly find available balconies and huddle together to try and witness the fight most having never seen chi workings either. "What the fuck..." Tadao would say letting his arm hold his side. DarkKeyome: “ Heh... I like that.. Way to stand on your feet Kid..” The principal had called the cops by now. And didnt have a lot of time. But at the moment I didnt know that. I watched the young boy stand to his feet. And ill be honest. I was impressed. Not even most grown men can take hits like that. “... You talk. Like you have strength.. well then. Show me this strength that you have..” I brought my arms up in a simple boxing stance. A stale look of excitement pulling over my face. The youth of Kasaiahana city... look at him. This is what I was hoping to see when I came here. “ Show me your not some little punk pussy!” I said shouting at the boy as he darted over to him within seconds. I stopped however only a few feet from him. 2 feet exactly. I side stepped once. And began to send an onslaught of punches towards the boys chest, mid-section and face. I lashed out, sending 2 punches out at his head with an almost slighlty inhuman feel as the punches were sent out with there blurring speed, not even 1.5 seconds after the hits were thrown i side stepped to the right, and pivoted back to the left again going back to the same spot. As I pivoted in mid step I lashed out a knee, that would hopefully make him cringe over. If successful I would have stepped to the right and sent an uppercut with my right hand to his chin that would cause the boy to go airbourne just a bit following behind said uppercut I would have did a swipping like horzionital motion with my right hand, basiclly a chop with my left hand that would have knocked him back by 1 foot in mid air if connected. The whole motion seemed so swift to the outsiders, all my hits had a time frame of 1.5 seconds. ( Check keyomes solo episode to see why speed is this way) If this last hit hit connected, I wouldn’t have waited for him to hit the ground at all. After the chop I would have attempted to grip him by his shirt and pull him into me so that my right knee would smash into his gut once again where I would proceed with a final elbow to the back his head that would knock him out if it connected. DissidiaRufus: As the fight continues Misaki would gather with a couple of the upperclassmen at the top of the school looking down. The student would tend to his wounds given to him by Tadao prior to his run in with Keyome. One of the seniors would glance over and chuckle lightly while looking at Misaki's bruises. "You really fucked up this time huh?" Misaki would spit out some blood and grunt. "It doesn't matter. Tadao messed with the wrong dude today." Misaki would say letting his gaze fall to the fight in the courtyard. By this time many students would crows together on the balconies of the upper levels of the school none having the balls to get anywhere near Keyome. Tadao listens to Keyome talk and grunts before clenching his fists. When Tadao notices Keyome charge him he would do the same letting his legs swiftly close the gap while letting out a fearsome yell, "Shut the fuck up!" Tadao would use his rage to clash with Keyome but wasn't expecting such a flurry of punches. Tadao would tense his body up and draw his arms in close to his body so that he could brace himself against the hits that would land. Tadao grunts letting himself take a solid blow to his chest only to gain an inch by stepping in. Tadao knew he had to keep Keyome in one spot so within a second the boy rushes in letting his head tuck down so that he could defend against any hits before he lands his. Once close enough Tadao swiftly sends his right fist to deck Keyome in the side of the face while also following through with his left to nail the opposite side. As his punches attempt to connect with Keyome Tadao would glare and the man with a fierce intensity letting his eyes piece of from under his long black bangs. Get stronger... DarkKeyome: I watched as the boy attempted to fight me. He seemed ready to take me head on. I smiled the moment I heard him yell out to me. But.. I could tell his form was a bit sloppy. ( 7 hits were thrown in all, thought he attempted to dodge. He didn’t specify which of the 7 hits he maneuvered himself out of. ) My first hits to his face weren’t fully blocked properly making the two to the head connect. ( He had specified that he braced himself and put his hands close to his body for the hits. As for the part of his body he mentioned it wasnt stated. Therefore making the hits to the head valid.) The hits more than likely would rock him hard enough to the point he'd stagger back. As for the knee it would connect to his chest. ( He mentioned that he took a hit to the chest making him step back. As for what hit exactly it wasnt noted making the manipulation of assuming. So that the knee would strike the boy.) And as the male had attempted to duck down like he planned to do to defend himself. He'd come down meeting my uppercut. ( Since it was said in his post that he ducked down to defend himself that makes it valid) The uppercut more than likely would also leave him dazed good enough for what I attempted to do next. The boy seemed to have enough juice to punch me in the face, which it connected like intended making my face jerk to the right. But out of the corner of my eye. I saw the last punch coming to do its least deed. I simply leaned backwards 2 seconds before his hit was made ( since a time frame wasnt added to it. Ending it with a boot with enough force to knock the boy a full distance of 6 feet with enough force that i'd knock him across the courtyard and smashing into a vending machine If connected. By now.. I heard the cops coming in... i'd look out at the boy if the kick was connected and nodded my head. “ Alright kid... seeing that there are guys like you still around... with spunk like that I tell you what... get stronger. And come fight me in the GMAF'S ( Grand Martial arts federation) Next year. And show me how much you've grown... and we'll finish this fight. As for this school... take it. I dont want to even have it under my pay role anymore.“ I looked at my men who were already running towards me. I nodded and took off with them running off into the car I was in driving off as soon as my men and I got into the vehicle taking off into district 1, all of us were gone by the time the cops got there 10 seconds later. Taking a nap... All the kids crowded around the boy... poking him with a stick and laughing. He had a dark black eye, and a lost tooth. The Vending machine was dented. And he was sound asleep... snooring like a baby. His body deeply enlodged within the Vending machine. Category:ARK 3